


Come out, come out

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, writing request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: “Come out, come out! Wherever you are! You can’t hide from me forever!”If only the hacker hadn't have decided to seek you out...





	Come out, come out

Your heart was racing. The hacker… The hacker had broken into the apartment. And nobody else was there for you… You were in danger, from what you were aware of.

In a rush, you ran into the bedroom, and locked the door behind you. You had places to hide in there… And a place to hide was a place to buy you time so that you could ask for help in the messenger. However… You kept finding yourself jarring every time he said that one phrase. You believed that he had realised it too, as the line was becoming more and more frequent.

“ _Come out, come out! Wherever you are! You can’t hide from me forever!”_

It was borderline terrifying. It sounded almost as though he was wanting to _kill_ you. In a panic, you opened up the RFA app, and started a chatroom. You sent the same message three times.

‘ _SOS! HACKER IN APARTMENT!’_

…

Nobody was online to see it. Not even Seven…

“ _Come out, come out! Wherever you are! You can’t hide from me forever!”_

The line was shouted again, louder than it previously had been. He was getting closer… He was getting closer to you-!

Once you felt your body again, you dived underneath the bed and pulled your knees up to your chest as you lay on your side. It was scary. Terrifying. _Petrifying._

You had no choice but to turn your phone’s screen off as you saw the boots which the hacker was wearing appear beside the bed. Your name was muttered for a moment, before he said the line once again.

“ _Come out, come out! Wherever you are! You can’t hide from me forever!”_

There were hints of bitterness emerging in his voice as you then watched him walk around, and begin scavenging any location in which you could have been hidden. First, the closet doors were threw open, and clothes began to become scattered on the floor.

Next, you watched a chest of drawers be tossed to the ground with a loud thud. Then… You heard him swear out loud, before more things began to be thrown about. His rage was building, and so was your fear.

Your phone couldn’t have begun ringing at a worse moment.

Seven’s contact picture emerged on your screen, and your ringtone filled the room up. The hacker fell still for a moment, before suddenly, a bony hand took a firm grasp of your ankle. You screamed and kicked as you answered the call, but the hacker was able to pry you out from under the bed, and tossed the noisy device across the room.

He took hold of your wrists, and pinned you down onto the floor, his minty green eyes staring daggers into your own.

“Found you…” He muttered, before his fingers dug into your skin. “If only you hadn’t have resisted, we could have both left without a scratch… But the saviour had a specific instruction for if you didn’t comply.” He released your hands, but surprisingly, he pulled you into an embrace which you also couldn’t escape from. “The world will know… This building is where you, MC, and I, Saeran Choi, went to paradise…” He pulled a device out of his pocket, and pressed a button upon it. “Goodbye… If only you hadn’t have decided to hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The request was made here on tumblr!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/165235502063/can-i-please-request-the-writing-prompt-come-out)


End file.
